


Mine

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reminds Blair who he belongs too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

## Mine

by Kateri

nope not mine, though I would buy them for fifty cents

This one is for April since she said I needed to write more or and I quote "or I'll I'll.er, um. well, i'll think of some dastardly plan."  
Well, since I don't want to be the victim of some dastardly plan <g>  
And thanks to Lee for the beta

* * *

"Hey Jim," Blair called over to his partner who was at his own desk working on his report. 

"What now Sandburg?" Jim asked without looking up. His annoyance easy to read by the way he was pounding away at the keyboard. Seeing this Blair decided that maybe this wasn't the best time. 

"Never mind man," Blair said tapping away at his keyboard, "it's not that important." 

"What?" Jim growled, "spit it out Sandburg." 

"It's just my computer won't except my password, I don't know why. I've double checked and I'm putting it in right I don't-" Blair cut off what he had been saying and let out a small squeak when his partner's powerful hands landed on his shoulders. 

Jim leaned over and breathed against Blair's neck before saying "Well, maybe you aren't putting the right password in Blair," 

"It-t is the right one, same one I've always used," Blair said trying very hard not to stutter. 

Blair shivered as Jim's warm breath caused heat to beginning pooling in his groin. The low timber of his lovers voice bringing to mind hours of pleasure at this man's hands, the hands now on him. 

"Watch now Blair," Jim said as he reached over Blair with his right hand to poke slowly one key at a time. Normally Blair would have no problems paying attention. But unnoticed by anyone in the bullpen Jim's left hand had slid from Blair's shoulder and down his back into his loose jeans. Jim's fingers were now gently ghosting over Blair's hole, teasing him. 

Blair wildly looked around the room, not believing that no one had noticed. Jim had maneuvered them though so all his actions were hidden from the few people left in the room. Blair let out a strangled gasp as Jim's finger slid all the way in and hit his prostate. 

"Pay attention Blair," Jim breathed into his ear, "And hold still, don't want any of these fine detectives practicing their skills on you now, do you?" 

Barely holding onto his composure Blair watched as Jim slowly typed out 'M' 'I' 'N' 'E' then Enter, bringing up the program. 

Just as the meaning of what Jim had typed ran through Blair's brain Jim whispered into Blair's ear, "and don't forget that my Little Guppy." Jim then slipped another finger in and scissored them around. The non-stop rubbing of his prostate and the thrill of detection from their co-workers was too much. Blair shuddered once and came in his pants. Leaning onto his desk Blair tried to control his heavy breathing but his whole body shuddered once more as Jim whispered huskily into his ear "Just wait till tonight....Mine." 

The end 

* * *

End Mine by Kateri: bmke2001@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
